Destiny
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Setiap kisah mempunyai akhir yang berbeda-beda. Ini adalah takdirku, kisahku. / Sequel of LOST / oneshoot / cover from Naruto Chapter 635 / Mind to Read and Review?


_**DESTINY**_

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T**

 _ **Warning! OOC, AU, Typo(s)**_ _ **, Alur kecepetan**_

 _ **Sequel of LOST**_

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, puluhan bahkan ratusan siswa Koura Senior High School langsung berhamburan menuju pintu gerbang, tentu saja untuk pulang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, tetapi ia memilih untuk duduk kembali di kursinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan terdengar deru napas berat darinya.

Ia mencoba menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, "Haaahhh..." setidaknya itu membuat beban yang ia pikul selama ini berkurang, walau hanya sedikit.

Gadis itu lalu membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan manik _emerald_ miliknya yang tertutupi oleh _frame_ kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Pelahan ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelasnya dan berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai menyepi.

Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, matanya menangkap sekelompok orang yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia lalu menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Tak ada sapaan ataupun perkataan, mereka berlalu begitu saja tanpa saling melirik.

"Mengapa kita menjadi saling menjauh seperti ini?" gumam gadis itu nyaris tak terdengar setelah sekelompok orang itu pergi. Matanya kini menyorotkan tatapan sendu. Bibir bawahnya kini mengeluarkan darah segar akibat ia gigit terlalu keras.

Sakura-gadis itu- lalu meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju pintu gerbang dan berjalan pulang ke tempat dimana ia bisa menyebutnya rumah.

Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya, " _Tadaima_." Ucapnya

Ruang tengah terlihat kosong, tetapi terdengar suara teriakan dan benda pecah dari lantai atas. Sakura terdiam lalu dengan berusaha keras ia menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat itu melangkah menuju anak tangga. Dengan pelan Sakura berjalan melewati anak tangga itu, semakin terdengar jelas suara teriakan dan beberapa benda pecah itu.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBAHAS HAL INI, HAH!"

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMANCINGKU MEMBAHASNYA! DIMANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI SEORANG AYAH?!"

"AKU SUDAH BEKERJA KAU MASIH SAJA PROTES! AKU TIDAK BEKERJA KAU SELALU MERENDAHKANKU! KAU ITU MAUNYA APA?!"

"KAU MENCARI UANG HANYA UNTUK SAKURA! TIDAK UNTUKKU! AKU INI ISTRIMU!"

"KAU-"

Tanpa perintah Sakura langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia tak ingin mendengar suara apapun dari kamar yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya itu. Ia bosan mendengar teriakan-teriakan dan suara benda pecah. Sudah cukup baginya mendengar suara-suara itu selama satu tahun.

Tanpa sadar sebuah sungai kecil kini telah mengalir dari ujung matanya, Sakura melemparkan kacamatanya asal lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur ber- _bedcover_ biru itu.

"Kenapa... semuanya hilang?" ujarnya dalam hati, ia tetap menangis dalam diam. Sakura lalu memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya itu.

"Sasuke...Naruto...Hinata... _Tasukete..._ " gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Cukup sudah ia menahan perasaannya itu, melihat kedua orangtuanya yang jauh dari kata akur itu cukup membuatnya tertekan. Ditambah dengan sahabatnya yang kini menjauh darinya, hanya karena masalah sedikit mereka jadi saling menjauh. Dan tak ada seorangpun sahabat yang menemani sosok rapuhnya kini, semua hal itu sukses membuat Sakura semakin depresi.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia menangis semalaman penuh. Sudah lama sekali sejak satu tahun ini ia tidak menangis sampai sesenggukan seperti itu. Ya, ia terlalu lama menahan perasaannya.

-DESTINY-

Pelahan Sakura turun dari anak tangga yang satu ke anak tangga yang lain dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Ucap suara seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lembut. Mendengar suara itu Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah wanita yang ia sebut ibu itu berada.

Terlihat ibunya tengah menyajikan sarapan untuknya dan ayahnya tengah duduk di kursi dimana ia biasa menempatinya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajah kedua orangtuanya yang kini tengah saling memandang. Sakura mengucek kedua matanya. Ia tidak salah lihat. Pemandangan dihadapannya kini terasa nyata.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri mereka. " _Kaa-san... Tou-san..._ ini... mimpi?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Mimpi apanya? Ayo cepat sarapan, _Kaa-san_ sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar ibunya seraya menepuk pundak Sakura. Dirabanya bekas tepukan itu, terasa sangat nyata. Ya, ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Dan kini setelah sekian lama sebuah senyuman manis terukir kembali di wajah Sakura.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam satu tahun itu, Sakura kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya pergi ke Sekolah diantar oleh sang ayah.

" _Jaa ne, Tou-san_." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan kepada ayahnya dan sang ayahpun membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Sakura _-chan_!" seru gadis berambut indigo seraya berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana Sakura berdiri.

"E-eh?" Sakura terkejut saat Hinata yang tadi berteriak itu kini memeluknya erat.

" _Mou_ , aku kangen kamu! Kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa!" jerit Hinata kecil setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

'Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja bertemu?' pikir Sakura. Bingung akan membalas bagaimana, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hinata, berhentilah menjerit. Yo! Sakura, apa kabar?" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik yang muncul dari arah belakang Hinata bersama dengan pemuda berambut hitam.

"Semuanya baik saja, kan?" pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu mulai angkat bicara.

Sakura yang masih kaget dengan situasi ini hanya terdiam dan melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sakura _-chan_ , _nande?_ " tanya Hinata lembut

"H-hah? Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya... bingung saja." Sahut Sakura tenang

"Bingung kenapa? Ayo ceritakan! Kita kan sahabatmu." Ujar Naruto penuh antusias

"E-eh?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar." Timpal Sasuke

'Apakah ini mimpi? Mereka benar-benar kembali seperti dulu.' Pikir Sakura lalu mencubit pipinya "Ini bukan mimpi." Gumamnya

"Ehhhh? Apanya yang mimpi, Sakura _-chan_?" tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis

"Tidak, hihihi.." tawa Sakura

Lalu mereka berempatpun berjalan bersama-sama menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sepulang Sekolah, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tentu tak hanya itu, mereka belajar sambil bermain-main dan bercanda satu sama lain.

Senyum dan tawa Sakura kembali lagi hari ini, setelah ia menjadi seorang gadis pendiam selama satu tahun ini. Ia sangat menikmati momen-momen ini, tak ada lagi pertengkaran atau kesalahpahaman. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

" _Jaa ne!_ " Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata berpamitan pulang. Kali ini Sakura pulang sendiri, meskipun seharusnya ia pulang bersama Naruto tetapi Naruto bilang ia harus mengantarkan Hinata pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan karena arah rumah Hinata dan dirinya berbeda, jadi ia tak keberatan untuk pulang sendiri.

Sakura sendiri, ia menyusuri jalanan malam yang diterangi oleh lampu jalan itu sendirian. Tak ada rasa takut, hanyalah rasa bahagia yang kini ada di dalam hatinya. Terbukti dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang kini menetap di wajahnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, Sakura melihat sebuah cahaya. Perlahan, cahaya itu semakin mendekati Sakura. Setelah benar-benar dekat, ternyata itu adalah sesosok manusia dengan jubah putih.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Sakura ragu

"Tak perlu takut, ayo ikut aku. Kau harus pergi." Ujar sosok itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Entah apa yang Sakura lakukan, kini tangannya membalas uluran tangan sosok berjubah putih itu.

Sakura dituntun berjalan ke arah yang entah kemana iapun tak tahu, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi putih. Tak lama kemudian pemandangan berubah. Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan bau yang khas.

Sakura dapat melihat sosok berjubah putih itu melayang, berada di atasnya. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya kembali, dan lagi lagi Sakura menerima uluran itu.

Matanya membelalak ketika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya ikut melayang bersama sosok berjubah putih itu.

"Lihatlah kebawahmu." Ujar sosok itu dengan suara yang lembut.

Matanya semakin membelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mirip-sangat mirip- dengan dirinya tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan masker oksigen yang melekat pada wajahnya.

"D-dia... dia... siapa? Kenapa mirip sekali denganku?" tanya Sakura pada sosok berjubah putih itu.

"Itu dirimu." Jawab sosok itu santai

"A-aku? Lalu aku ini?" Sakura melihat kedua tangannya, transparan.

"Kau adalah roh dari tubuh itu." Ujar sosok berjubah itu.

"Jadi... aku..." bulir kristal bening turun dari manik _emerald_ Sakura, jiwanya tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa ia telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Ya, ia telah meninggal.

"Hah... _Souka_... jadi... yang tadi itu mimpi, iya kan?" tanya Sakura, si jubah putih hanya terdiam dan memandang lurus tubuh Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Terlihat beberapa perawat tengah melepas masker dari wajah Sakura dan membereskan alat-alat medis yang menempel pada tubuh Sakura.

"Kasihan sekali, padahal ia masih muda. Tapi harus meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak, yah." Ujar salah satu perawat itu. Tak lama kemudian

"SAKURA!" teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu yang kini terbuka. Roh Sakura melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi terkejut.

" _Kaa-san_?" gumamnya, dan kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari matanya lagi. Ibunya kini tengah memeluk tubuh Sakura yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang.

"Mebuki, sudahlah." Ujar Kizashi-ayah Sakura- sambil memeluk bahu Mebuki-ibu Sakura-

Mebuki masih menangis meraung-raung dihadapan tubuh Sakura yang telah tak bernyawa itu. Tak ayal, Kizashipun merasa sedih. Sangat sedih sampai tak bisa berkata apapun, hanya air mata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya itu.

"Sakura... bangun nak... maafkan _Kaa-san_... bangun nak..." racau Mebuki. Kizashi hanya mengelus pelan bahu Mebuki.

Roh Sakura yang kini tengah melihat hal itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak tega melihat kedua orangtuanya menangis seperti itu.

Lalu datanglah tiga orang remaja dengan wajah panik dan napas tersenggal-senggal ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka bertiga lalu melihat sahabatnya kini telah terbujur kaku di atas ranjang itu.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura- _chan_."

Gadis berambut indigo itu langsung terjatuh dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Sedangkan pemuda bemata _onyx_ yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu hanya membalikan dirinya, menghadap ke arah tembok.

" _Gomen_... Sakura." Gumam pria itu seraya meninju tembok.

"Sakura- _chan_... Sakura- _chan_... _Gomenasai..._ Sakura- _chan_..." racau Hinata yang kini masih menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat dan ikut menangis.

"Sakura...Maafkan aku..." gumam Naruto kemudian.

Mereka bertiga sangat menyesali hal ini, mengapa hal kecil bisa menyebabkan keretakan dalam persahabatan mereka. Dan kini sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat untuk mengembalikan persahabatan mereka. Sakura telah tiada untuk selamanya.

Ruangan itu kini penuh dengan isak tangis dari orangtua dan sahabat Sakura. Roh Sakura yang tengah melihat hal itupun ikut menangis.

Perlahan roh Sakura mendekati kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berpelukan itu, ia lalu merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

" _Kaa-san... Tou-san_... _Arigatou_... aku harap kalian tak akan bertengkar lagi." Ujarnya dengan berderai air mata.

Lalu ia melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu dan menghampirinya, roh Sakura kini memeluk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah marah pada kalian, kalian tak ada salah padaku. Terimakasih. Aku sayang pada kalian." Ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lalu ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah menangis juga.

Rohnya kini memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, "Hai tuan kutub, terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabatku, sudah menangis untukku. Kau tak bersalah. Aku menyayangimu."

Setelah itu Sakura menatap semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu pelan-pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya rohnya semakin transparan.

"Ayo, kau harus segera pergi." Ujar sosok berjubah putih itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu membalas mengulurkan tangannya. Dan seketika sosok roh Sakura dan jubah putih itu menghilang. Meninggalkan kedua orangtua dan sahabatnya yang telah menangisi kepergiannya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ya-halo!

Kei bikin sequelnya nih hehehehe

Maafkan jika alurnya terlalu cepat dan agak aneh/? maklum masih belajar xoxo

Terimakasih sudah membacaaa

Semoga readers-san suka yaaahhh ^^

Ohiya Kei mau balas beberapa review dari fanfic LOST nih hehehe

 **Renai Rey Fern :** Haaiii terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ terimakasih sudah RnR

 **aoi-chan :** Hallo~ hehehe ini aku buat sequelnya xD terimakasih sudah RnR

 **yuri chan :** Haiiii terimakasih sudah read and review ;;)

 **sakurat235** **:** Hello~ ini aku sudah buat sequelnya ;) terimakasih sudah RnR

 **Baekness0511 :** Haaaiii~ wahhh multichap yah? ng... aku bikin sequel oneshoot aja gpp yah? heheh semoga sukaaa... terimakasih sudah RnR ^^

 **Floral White :** Haii! salam kenal juga ^^ aku nyoba buat sequelnya nih hehehe terimakasih sudan RnR

Karena masih banyak kekurangan, Kei sangat mengharapkan kritikan dan saran dari kalian...

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
